In general, in combustion furnaces typified by industrial furnaces such as a steel furnace, a heating furnace and a deodorizing furnace, a combustion control is performed by a combustion controlling system while monitoring a combustion state of a burner disposed in the combustion furnace, a furnace temperature, a pressure of a combustion air, a pressure of a fuel to be supplied to the burner and the like, to thereby ensure the safety of combustion.
For example, in the combustion controlling system, a control is performed so as not to start the ignition operation of the burners when a state in which the flame detector indicates that there is aflame although the flame is not actually present, in other words, a pseudo flame is detected, at the time of igniting the burners, based on the safety standard for industrial combustion furnaces (EN 298: 2012).
As the combustion controlling system, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-218034, there is a multi-burner system that controls combustion of a plurality of burners installed in a common combustion chamber. In the present specification, the combustion chamber means a space in which combustion is controlled under a condition (parameter) where a temperature, a pressure or the like is the same, and is also called “zone” below.
In general, the multi-burner system employs a star type device configuration including a burner controller provided corresponding to each burner and a safety controlling device for controlling each burner controller. For that reason, a communication between the respective burner controllers is not performed directly but indirectly through a safety controlling device on an upstream side.